


Tell me what you want

by PrezKoko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Random - Freeform, multi-ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Bra-thief arc] Terasaka wasn't entirely sure how he always got roped into these things. But between Karma's casual commands and Nagisa's gentle encouragements, there's not much he wouldn't do.</p><p>It takes him a while to realise it's a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Terasaka didn't get why the whole class got so freaked out. The Stupid Octopus wasn't the type to be so immorally lewd.

He couldn't work out how the bras had been in Kurosensei's desk, but he ignored the worried conversations that surrounded their classroom during lunch.

The Stupid Octopus didn't do this. For that he was certain.

"I'm going to get some juice," he said to his friends, getting a little tired of 'but maybe he really is that perverted' conversations.

The machine wasn't far from the field, but was in a secluded area at the side of the building. Terasaka was thankful that there was no 'did Kurosensei steal those bras' talk around here.

"You don't believe it either, do you?" a voice said from behind as he pressed the button for the drink he wanted.

Terasaka froze, feeling Karma soft breath against the back of his neck.

"Lunch's nearly over," Terasaka said, willing himself not to move. Or to react.

He didn't really know what this fucked up thing between him and Karma was, but he didn't feel like it right now. The air was too oppressed with the 'do you think he's the thief?'

Not that Karma listened. Thin arms slipped around his waist. Soft lips descended upon his neck.

"I said not now," he punctuated his words with a shove. Karma backed off with a smirk on his face.

"You don't right?" Karma continued.

"Huh?"

"Believe the Octopus stole those bras."

So they were still on that topic. He shrugged. "Who knows."

Between his shrug and his answer, Karma had managed to slither close, pressing against his front. Terasaka felt his breath hitch at the obvious bulge nudging against his thigh.

"You should use that brain of yours sometimes, even idiots need to think."

"Who you calling an-" Terasaka began to yell, but then Karma was kissing him, and he could do little else but kiss back. Curse his libido.

The lunchtime warning bell rang even as Karma pulled him closer. Terasaka jumped.

"I wonder how many of our classmates fell for the real culprit's tricks," Karma said as the two headed back towards the classroom. The Octopus wasn't going to like them skipping out on class just to make out after all.

"What?"

"The real bra-thief," Karma clarified.

"Are you still on about that?" Terasaka practically growled.

"Of course, it's today's main event." And there was that mischievious I'm-really-enjoying-myself-because-someone-else-is-suffering smile. It never failed to make Terasaka feel both angry and aroused.

Terasaka shook his head. "Whatever."

\--

Karma is a lot more articulate when he speaks to Nagisa. Terasaka wonders if it's because Karma still sees him as an idiot. It was kind of rude when he stops to think about it.

Then again, just as he and Karma had a thing. Terasaka was fully aware that Karma and Nagisa had their own thing. Whether it was the same as what Karma wanted from Terasaka, he wasn't sure. Given the lovey-dovey eyes they were giving each other right now, he doubted it.

But nevermind. It was the end of school. And they didn't get any homework since the Octopus was so worked up. Terasaka was going to thoroughly enjoy it.

That was until he felt a pull at his shirt collar.

He looked a the arm on his shoulder awkwardly. When the heck did he agree to find the real culprit?

"Hey, I'm going home," Terasaka said, as Karma practically pulled him along.

"No you're not," Karma said, grinning. The arm travelled to hook around his own arm. Terasaka looked to Nagisa for help.

"We could use your strength, Terasaka-kun," Nagisa said, giving him that beautiful soft smile.

Terasaka felt himself melt a little inside.

"Alright, I can walk on my own," he growled, pulling his arm out of Karma's grip.

Karma let go without a word. Only a smirk.

Terasaka glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...probably.
> 
> Yeah I don't know where I'm going with this. But what else is new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I had sort of completely forgotten about this fic. I'm not really involved in fandom since quitting tumblr, but someone commented the other day and I realised that I had made a start on chapter 2 years ago.
> 
> I know it's been years but, figured I might as well post what I had waiting in the wings.

Nagisa was, in Terasaka's opinion, very pretty.

In fact, Terasaka would probably say he was the most beautiful in class.

No, the most beautiful in school.

If he was being perfectly honest with himself, Terasaka would say Nagisa was more beautiful than even Bitch-sensei. Which was saying something, Bitch-sensei had the biggest pair of knockers ever seen.

Nagisa didn't have breasts, obviously. But there was definitely something about him that Terasaka can't help but be drawn to.

He reasoned that must be why he was agreeing to help find the real bra thief. It was purely because Nagisa asked him, and had absolutely nothing to do with appeasing Karma’s demands. Karma had absolutely no influence into why Terasaka was here. None at all.

"Your shirt's slipping out," Nagisa said suddenly.

“Where?” asked Terasaka, reaching back to try and tuck his shirt back in.

“Not there,” Nagisa said, walking behind him. “Here.” 

Small hands reached out, and Terasaka felt himself go red as Nagisa helped tuck his shirt into his trousers. He willed his heart rate to return to normal.

"Thanks," he managed to choke out when Nagisa moved away.

Nagisa rewarded that with a smile. "No problem."

"When you two have finished flirting," Karma drawled, zipping up his jacket.  The tone was almost accusatory, but that stupid smirk on his face told Terasaka that Karma was finding it all very amusing. The bastard.

"I-it's not like that, Karma-kun!" Nagisa was quick to defend, cheeks flushing slightly.

It was cute. It made Terasaka think of more interesting ways of making Nagisa blush. Thoughts which he quickly pushed aside. This was not the time to get aroused.

Thankfully, Karma seemed more interested in teasing Nagisa.

“Not like what?” the red-head smirked. “Because that looked a lot like  _ something _ , if you get my drift.”

"Cut it out. It was nothing." Terasaka found himself snapping. He was so busy glaring at Karma, he barely noticed Nagisa tensing up.

“Y-yeah,” Nagisa said with such an easy smile that Terasaka wondered if he had imagined Nagisa tensing. “It was nothing.”

Karma’s expression shifted slightly, but Terasaka didn’t feel like deciphering it. Not when he was still wondering about Nagisa. Thankfully, whatever Karma was feeling, he backed off from teasing them.

A knock on the door stopped the atmosphere from getting awkward.

“Are you guys done?” Kayano’s soft voice called out. "Fuwa-san says she and Ritsu's found the next theft target.”

"Great!" Nagisa replied. He left the room without a backward glance

Karma was looking at him, so Terasaka hurried out of the room before he could say anything that would make him want to punch the guy.

/O/O/O/O/O/

The walk to the building took about 20 minutes. During this time, not only Nagisa avoided eye contact, he also made sure to stand as far away from Terasaka as possible.

"He's just shy," Karma had said, slapping him on the shoulder.

It was weird to be hearing that from someone Terasaka occassionally, sometimes, slept with (if what they were doing even counted. It felt a lot more like mutual masturbation than anything). But Terasaka took comfort in it as much as he could.

It helped that by the time Fuwa had pointed the building out, and they'd all entered it, Nagisa seemed silghtly more comfortable with him again. As if the guy had managed to chalk the whole thing in the changing room as a fluke.

That was good.

Although it was unnerving how 20 minutes of being ignored by Nagisa could hurt so much.

Still, Terasaka didn't complain when Nagisa knelt next to him when they all ducked behind a bush that gave a good view of the laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes it ends abruptly. I had been planning on writing more before I post it, back in 2014 lol. Unlikely to continue this any further, sorry. Although I do actually still like this series overall (even if my experience of it has been rather tainted by repeated spoilers, fandom and tumblr).
> 
> Thanks for your comments everyone.


End file.
